Shinigami and Shinobi at Hogwarts?
by Yi Hyuuga
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and some mysterious transfers appear. There's already an Umbridge problem, are eleven Shinobi and ten Shinigami going to cause even more mischief? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: I prefer Jutsu to Magic

Me: Ahem, Sasuke-kun, I told you not to mess with Ichimaru-kun.

Sasuke: I didn't, he tried to attack me with his sword thingie.

Gin: It's a zanpakuto.

Byakuya: What Hyuuga-chan is trying to say is she doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, the Bleach characters (Actually, she hasn't read it, she's just heard a lot of it from her sister), or Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 1

Rin

"Rin-san, I need to speak to you." Ino said interrupting my thought. "Ino-san, I was think-"

"Shikamaru-kun proposed and I said yes. The wedding's in a month. I want you and Sakura-san to be bride's maids." Ino said excitedly. "Wow, I'm really… happy for you." I said not knowing what to do. "I'm happy for you too." Sakura said popping up. "What time is it?" I asked. "Around two." Sakura replied. "Oh crap, I'm supposed to meet Kakashi-sama." I said bolting upright then running out the door.

While I was running, I didn't realize Sasuke had stepped in front of me. I tripped and fell onto him. "Rin-san." Sasuke said catching me. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet Kakashi-sama." I said. "It's okay, he asked for me to come too." Sasuke said.

I started to tell him about what Ino said. "What do we do about… us?" I asked nervously. We had been secretly going out for a month, the only person who knows is Kakashi. "We keep ourselves hidden, I guess." Sasuke said and we bounded to where Kakashi was waiting. "Sasuke-kun, Rin-san, I received these letters from an owl." Kakashi said handing us each a letter.

"There's one for Ino-san, Sakura-san, Neji-kun, Tenten-san, Kiba-kun, Hinata-san, Shikamaru-kun, and Naruto-kun." I said. "I got one asking if I could teach at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Kakashi said.

"_**All third year students (Transfer or otherwise) will need each of the following: A wand, a set of robes, a pewter cauldron, the book set on the next sheet of parchment, and a cat, toad, or owl (There are other pets at Diagon Alley but those are recommended. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall."**_ I read aloud. "How the hell am I supposed to get this crap?" I asked. "Maybe you could ask a noble?" Kakashi said.

"I'll take you to this Diagon Alley." A man's voice said. "Who the hell are you?" I spun around, behind me was the handsomest man ever. "I'm Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Hello Kuchiki-sama." I bowed. "And you are…?" He asked. "I'm Yamanaka Rin." I said. "Hello, Yamanaka-san." Byakuya nodded. Everyone who had a letter appeared. "Well, let's get going." Byakuya said and we (including Kakashi) disappeared.

We appeared outside a tavern in an unknown city. "I don't think Mom wants me in a tavern." Hinata said nervously. "Come." Byakuya walked in. "Welcome back, Nii-sama." A girl said running up to Byakuya. "Hello." Someone a foot shorter than me (I'm considered short for a thirteen-year-old in the Leaf Village) said to me. "Hello, I'm Yamanaka Rin." I said. "I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." He nodded. "What year are you? I'm a third year, I guess. That's what my letter said, anyway." I said. "Same." He nodded again.

I had him walk me to a table, I was nervous, being in a new town. "Hello, where's your family." A boy with glasses walked up to us. "My older sister is over there and I'm not a little girl. I'm a Special Jounin." I said angrily taking out a kunai knife. "Are you another transfer student?" The boy asked. "Yeah, I guess you could call me that." I said. "I'm Harry Potter." He said. "I'm Yamanaka Rin. With Hitsugaya-kun here, I hope you know my first name's Rin, Potter-kun." I said.

"Call me Harry." He said. "Harry!" Someone called. "Bye, nice to meet you. Hope you end up in Gryffindor, that's my house." Harry waved good-bye. "Bye, Harry." I waved back. "Oh look, another midget." Someone sneered. "Back off, Malfoy." Hitsugaya said. "Oh, does little _Toshiro_ have a girlfriend?" The boy sneered again. "He said back off." I said taking out a kunai knife. "Rin-chan, let's go buy our stuff." Kakashi called.

Harry

"That girl looks like a taller Hitsugaya but they aren't related. Her snow white hair and one of her eyes was covered by the headband." I said. "The transfer students are freaks." Ron said.

Rin

"Hitsugaya-kun, d' ya want to come?" I asked. "I've already bought my stuff but I'll go to get out of this place." He agreed and led us out into a back doorway. He tapped the bricks in a special order and the wall turned into a gateway into an alleyway full of shops. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." He said. "I'll go with Shikamaru-kun and Sakura-san to the robe shop. Rin-san, Sasuke-kun, you go with Hitsugaya-kun. Hitsugaya-kun, show 'em to the shops. Kiba-kun, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun, you go explore. Tenten-san, Neji-kun, you go explore too. Here is some money that Byakuya-kun gave me." Ino said.

"He said this is a small sum for each of us." Kakashi handed us each a large bag of money. "He is a noble right? Of course this is a small sum." I said weighing the bag in my hand. "Come on, let's go buy you two each a wand." Hitsugaya showed us to Ollivander's. "Ah? More transfers?" A wizened old man asked as we walked into the shop. "Yes." Hitsugaya nodded. "The lady first."


	2. Chapter 2: What's a Hollow?

Me: Kakashi-sama? Naruto-kun's in a fight with Ichigo-kun!

Kakashi: Naruto! Stop it unless, ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!

Naruto: But Kakashi-sensei…

Byakuya: No matter how well this is written, Yi-chan does not own any of Bleach, Naruto, or Harry Potter.

Me: PS, Thank you, IceFlower1037, yes, the Bleach cast are transfers too.

Kakashi: PPS, Yoruichi-san and I are teaching.

Rin

"Sliver of Chimera fang, alder, twelve and a quarter inches." The man handed me a wand but immediately snatched it away. Here's our wand chart:

Ino: Yew, dragon heartstring, twelve inches.

Hinata: Alder, unicorn hair, ten inches.

Me: Aspen, sliver of a Hollow fang (No idea), thirteen inches.

Sakura: Pine, phoenix feather, nine and ¾ inches.

Tenten: Fir, unicorn hair, ten and ½ inches.

Shikamaru: Alder, phoenix feather, ten and ¼ inches.

Sasuke: Pine, dragon heartstring, fourteen inches.

Neji: Fir, dragon heartstring, ten inches.

Kiba: Yew, Akamaru hair (I have no idea), ten inches.

Naruto: Pine, fox hair, eleven and ¾ inches.

Kakashi: Alder, sliver of a Chimera fang, twelve and ¼ inches.

(After shopping)

"Rukia-san, hello." I bowed when Rukia walked up to me. "Stop using honorifics, understood?" "Understood." I said.

(On the train)

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Yoruichi Shihoin, Soi Fon, Rangiku Matsumoto, Gin Ichimaru, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, if I'm correct?" I asked as we all split into two compartments.

"Yep, well there's Momo Hinamori, so there's Rin and Ino Yamanaka, Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Tenten (I can't find her last name), Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake?" Soi Fon nodded. "So, the four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Yoruichi informed us.

"Description please?" I asked. "Basically Ravenclaw's for bright witches and wizards, Gryffindor's for the brave ones, Slytherin's for mean people like Malfoy," I recalled the boy in The Leaky Cauldron, "Hufflepuff's for the others." Yoruichi said.

"Hitsugaya, this is the girl's compartment." I said as he opened up the door. "We're about to arrive." Hitsugaya said. "Oh crap." I said. The owl I got at the pet shop started screeching. (I'd also bought a cat but more on that later)

(The sorting)

"Transfer student Hinamori, Momo." Professor McGonagall called and Momo walked up to the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The table with the red and gold streamers erupted in clapping. "Transfer student Abarai, Renji!" McGonagall called. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called again. "Kuchiki Rukia!" went into Hufflepuff, as did "Kurosaki, Ichigo!"

Here's a list of the Houses (Shinigami Edition):

Gryffindor: Momo, Renji, Soi Fon,

Slytherin: Gin,

Hufflepuff: Rukia, Ichigo,

Ravenclaw: Byakuya, Rangiku, Hitsugaya,

Houses list (Shinobi Edition):

Gryffindor: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Kiba,

Slytherin: Naruto,

Hufflepuff: Shikamaru,

Ravenclaw: Hinata, Neji, Rin, Sasuke,

"Thus ends the sorting ceremony!" Albus Dumbledore said.

(After the feast)

"Ravenclaws, follow me." The prefect said. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." A girl said in a wispy voice. "I'm Rin Yamanaka, I'm a transfer." I said. "You are a third year? I'm glad you are in Ravenclaw." Luna said. "Sasuke." I said as he brushed passed me, "Sasuke, please slow down."

"Rin, sorry. It's just, those other transfers… they feel different." Sasuke shuddered.

(That night)

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Hatake (I named him after Kakashi) rapping on the window. "Hatake, shush." I said opening up the window. Tied to his leg was a letter from Ino. _**"Sister, I… I don't know how to say this but Shikamaru broke up with me." **_I read. I wrote a quick reply and sent Hatake off.

(The next morning)

"Ah, I didn't sleep a wink last night." I yawned. "Rin, can I speak to you?" Hinata asked. "Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting Renji at the Charms classroom before breakfast."

"Oh, okay." Hinata nodded and I ran to the classroom. "Renji, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked shutting the door. "How do you ask out a girl?"

"You must like Rukia, don't you?" I said. "Keep it down, will you?" He asked. "Renji, there's a Hollow outside near the Whomping Willow. It's injured Captain Kuchiki badly." Rukia said running in.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters, The Trio, and More

Kakashi: Naruto, you've earned… ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF-

Naruto: This is Yi's story, not yours. 

Me: For once, Naruto has a point.

Renji: Hey, what about the love advice?

Byakuya: In the midst of their argument, Yi is trying to say she doesn't own any of the Bleach, Naruto, or Harry Potter characters (Although she'd like to)

Me: Jeez, I thought this was my story *sigh*, go RenRuki, and RanGin, and HitsuHina.

Chapter 3

Rin

Renji and I ran out to the Whomping Willow. I saw one of the branches whipping towards me, and then, nothing.

"Rin, wake up. Rin, come on." Sasuke shook me. "Sasuke, what happened?" I asked as I put a hand to my aching head. "Renji and Rukia said you got hit in the head by the Whomping Willow." Sasuke replied. "But there was…" I realized they didn't want Sasuke to know about the Hollow.

"So she's finally awake," Madame Pomfrey bustled over, "You, my child, have suffered a serious head wound from the Whomping Willow, although, it's not like any I've ever seen."

Rukia and Renji ran in.

"Rin… uh…" They noticed Sasuke. "Um, hi, Renji… Rukia…" I said.

"Rin! I heard…!" Ino ran in but I silenced her as Rukia was saying, "Rin, are you all right? They wouldn't let… _he_ wouldn't let us she you." She pointed at Sasuke.

(Later that night a.k.a. Tuesday)

I was sitting in bed, reading a book Shikamaru borrowed from the library called, "The Legends of Shinobi and Shinigami, United', I thought it was very strange since the other transfers are Shinigami and in the Konoha Village Library, there are no records of Shinobi and Shinigami ever working together.

"Sasuke?" I asked as I recognized his sharingan eyes in the dark.

"Rin-" Sasuke was interrupted by Peeves shouting, "TRANSFER STUDENT OUT OF BED! TRANSFER STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

"Shut up!" I muttered and added, "Peeves, I'm not going to be in class for a couple of days. Give Umbridge hell, please?"

"Mr. Uchiha! That's a week's worth of detention for you plus ten points from Ravenclaw!" Professor Umbridge said waddling in. "Professor, wait." I said. "And a month's worth for speaking out of term and another twenty points." Umbridge turned as sharply as she could.

(Friday)

"Hey, Rin!" Ino called waving to me as I walked shakily out of the hospital wing.

"Hey." I waved back and noticed Sasuke standing behind Ino, he ran to me as I almost fell.

"Be careful." He said. "Sasuke, do you really think this is a good idea? After the… breakup." I asked.

"I'd study for the O.W.L.s if I were you." Someone behind us drawled. "Shut up, Malfoy." I muttered as Sasuke helped me to our Potion's class. "So you're still clinging onto your ex-boyfriend?" He sneered and Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

I sat down next to Harry.

Harry

When Rin sat next to me, I knew immediately something was up, I don't know what or why but I knew something was.

"Ahem? I'll be grouping you in groups of three for today. We are making the Broth of Sleeping Death." Snape said, coughing perfectly like Umbridge. Rin raised her hand.

"Professor? You misspelled Yamanaka on the board." She said before he said anything. I noticed he wrote the transfers names on the chalkboard. "How do you spell it then?" He asked. "Y-A-M-A-N-A-K-A not Y-A-N-A-M-A-K-A." She said.

Rin

"I will call up the groups. Group 1: Weasley, Granger, Potter. Group 2: Longbottom…" Etc, etc, etc. until it came to tow students left, "Group 10: Yamanaka, Uchiha."

The Trio looked at each other then at Sasuke and I.

Harry

(Later that day after Defense Against The Dark Arts)

Hermione had just suggested the Dumbledore's Army idea when Ron pulled letters out from his robes.

"These are the transfer's letters. Let's read Rin's first." He said.

"Yes, lets." Fred and George said standing behind us.

"_Dear Rin,_

_How's that new school? When they said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I didn't believe them. There is no magic, only jutsu. Also, I heard about your secret affair with Sasuke, I'm utterly disappointed in you. If you just told me, I'd be proud but you lied to me, you lied to your sister._

_From, Mom._" George read. "What's jutsu? Is it like magic?" Ron asked.

"Look at this, it says no magic, that has to mean something." Hermione said.

"_Dear Sasuke, _

_Please take good care of my daughter, thank you. _

_Mrs. Yamanaka._" Fred read. "Wow, he must not have any family. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Ron said looking at me.

"_Dear Sakura, _

_Congratulations on being excepted into that school. Will you come home for Christmas? That'd be wonderful. Don't forget to practice your jutsu and healing._

_From, Mother._" Hermione read.

"There's that word jutsu again." I muttered then felt a searing pain through my scar.

Tenten

"What the hell are you doing with my mail? And my friends mail?" I asked coming down the stairs.

"Uh, er, um, uh…" The Potter boy said.

I drew a scroll from my pocket but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

Rin

"So you've been reading our mail? What the hell?" I asked Harry, pushing him against the wall.

"Rin…" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You're right, Hitsugaya." I muttered, basically reading his thoughts.

"Hogsmeade visit this weekend, wanna come?" Ron offered. "What's Hogsmeade?" I asked turning to him, one arm on Harry on the wall. "Hogsmeade is a village we go to on the weekends." Ron explained.

Sorry it took so long for the update. I had bad writer's block, I hope to never have it again.


End file.
